Pony Tales
by WritingIsMyDrugOfChoice
Summary: This is a collection of short stories for My Little: Friendship is magic. Better Summary in book.
1. Book Info and Summary

This book is made up of short stories that popped into my head or that were inspired by pictures I've seen. Despite the cover not all stories will be based around the mane six. Some will feature background ponies from the show and MAYBE from the books and comics too. Some may have an OC here and there, but only when they fit into the story and will only be made for the certain story. Some stories may have other parts to them as well.

Some stories, may ever been based on the Equestrian Girls world. The category for this story is Slice of Life, but being as each story is different they will also be based on others too. Some will be Slice of Life, some will be romance, and some will just be whatever fits them best. What I wanna do is have a picture to add with each story to show what inspired it, but I may not be able to do that with every story. If you have any story idea suggestions please feel free to PM me. If I use it I will be sure to credit you for the idea given. For the pictures I do use, I will make sure to say I don't own the picture, that way no one thinks I'm stealing anything. I would never do that.

Edited for errors 11/8/2015

 **STORY TITLES & SUMMARIES**:

 **of His Eye**

Applejack and her family have been given the job of hosting Ponyville's first Rodeo, but when a guest reveals his feelings for Applejack during the rodeo what will happen? (this story involves I ship I so much love!)

 **2\. SHOWTIME!**

With a chance to perform at the Summer Sun Celebration Sweetie Belle begs Rarity to let her join the Pony Tones, but Rarity says no. Will Sweetie Belle listen to her older sister? or will she find a way to perform? (This story contains an OC I made just for the story).

 **3\. Best Friends**

What happens when they video game loving colt makes a wish?

 **4\. Goodbye Summer**

When of them isn't able to be part of a big event in Equestria what will the other five do to make her feel better?

 **5\. Big Filly Dream - Part 1**

A filly forced to stay with her aunt while he father is in Canterlot on guard duty will stop at nothing to prove to her father that she will be he one thing she wants to be.


	2. 1 Apple of His Eye

**Summary** :

Applejack and her family have been given the job of hosting Ponyville's first Rodeo, but when a guest reveals his feelings for Applejack during the rodeo what will happen? (this story involves I ship I so much love!)

Apple Bloom jumped up in down on her bed in joy. Applejack smiled as she watched her little sister. "You're more excited than I am AB,".

"I can't believe we've been picked to hold Ponyville's first ever rodeo!" Apple Bloom said smiling wide.

"Yes, we've got a few days to prepare," Applejack said, "but right now it's time for little fillies to sleep,"

"Aww, fine big sis," Apple Bloom sighed as she laid down and Applejack tucked her in. Over the next few days, Applejack and Big Mac made a list of rodeo events and even made posters to advertise the rodeo in town. They even sent invites to certain ponies throughout Equestria. Applejack was checking their list one last time.

"You sure we got enough hay for the hay stackin contest?" she asked her older brother.

"Eyup," he simply answered as always. Just as she finished going over the list there was a knock on the door. She answered and it was Ponyville's very own mailmare Derpy.

"Hey Applejack, you have a bundle of mail today," The gray mare greeted and handed her a bundle of about twenty letters and waved as she flew off.

"Whatcha got there Applejack?" Granny Smith asked.

"They look like response letters from the rodeo invites we sent out," Applejack asked looking through them.

"what do they say?" her Granny asked looking at the one she was reading.

"They all seem to be comin," Applejack said as she looked at the last one, "Well I think that'll make Apple Bloom and her friends happy,".

"What'll make us happy?" Apple Bloom asked just getting home from school.

"Trouble Shoes is comin to the rodeo," Applejack said looking at his letter again, "says he can't wait to perform for us again,".

"That's awesome!" Apple Bloom said jumping up, "I gotta tell the girls!" Applejack smiled as she watched the filly run out the door.

Trouble Shoes stared up at the sky as he sat in the carriage taking him to Ponyville. He was a little too tall to ride a train so a carriage was his only choice. He was both nervous and looking forward to performing all his rodeo clown tricks for the ponies of Ponyville. The one thing he was looking forward to most was seeing her again. The beautiful, orange, farm mare Applejack. He had been smitten with her basically when he first seen her which oddly enough was when she helped a group of ponies in Appleloosa catch him. She was a sight for sore eyes. The strength in the mare and bravery alone made her beautiful to him. He always heard ponies say that if a pony liked somepony they should tell them, but he knew Applejack wouldn't accept a pony who was meant to be a rodeo clown because he was clumsy. As the carriage neared the Apple family farm Trouble Shoes saw Apple Bloom standing in the entrance waving her hooves at him. As he stepped out of his ride Apple Bloom ran over to him and hugged his hoof. "Hi, Trouble Shoes!"

"Hello Apple Bloom," he greeted, "I reckon you're excited for the rodeo today?"

"Yeah!" she said, "I can't wait to see you perform with the other rodeo clowns!". He smiled at the filly. If it wasn't for her and her two little friends, he would have went on thinking his cutie mark meant bad luck. "Come on, the Rodeo starts in a few hours," She said, "and you gotta get ready,".

A few hours later the rodeo started and ponies cheered and stomped as they watched the different events take place. The cutest being the little critter round up where fillies and colts ran around trying to catch various little animals like bunnies and pigs. Finally, one of the top events came and Applejack was competing. It was fair since the judges were none other than princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The barrel race was about to start. Now the twist applejack added to this event was each runner had to carry a barrel of water (closed up of course) on their backs as they ran. First to make it to the finish line without dropping their barrel wins. The racers lined up and got ready. "One your mark!" Apple Bloom said into the megaphone, "set!..go!" the racers took off some of them losing their barrels before even getting a few steps away from the start line. Applejack stayed focused. Her eyes were glued on the finish line ahead. She was so focused she didn't see the little pig up ahead until it was too late. She tripped over the animal and her barrel went flying into the crowd. It crashed onto a pale yellow unicorn with a purple and white mane. She screamed as the gray stallion beside her made a scolding face at Applejack. He charged down to where she was as she stood up and shook the dust off her.

"Hey you!" the pony called, " country pony!".

"Names Applejack," she said, "I'm really so," she started to apologize, but he cut her off.

"Don't you hick ponies have any manners!" he scolded, "at least enough common sense to know not to throw things at ponies! No wonder ponies like you are looked down upon, like the rotten apples at the bottom of the best apple tree!"

"HEY!" a voice boomed out. Everypony stared at a rather tall rodeo clown pony who was running up to Applejack and the pony yelling at her,

"don't you dare talk to her like that?!". The snooty pony looked up at the taller stallion a bit shocked as he fixed his tiny blue glasses.

"this doesn't concern you clown,".

"That doesn't matter!" Trouble Shoes huffed, "you will not speak to this mare like that. Just because she accidently spilled water on whoever the mare is to you does not give you the right to speak harshly to such a sweet and beautiful mare. If you're gonna be that snooty and disrespectful then you should leave her rodeo!" The other stallion just huffed.

"come on Upper Crest, we're leaving!" with that the stallion turned and trotted as fast as he could away from Trouble Shoes and Applejack. For what seemed like hours everypony was silent until Sweetie Belle broke the silence.

"Aww! he likes Applejack!". Trouble Shoes' cheeks turned a light red as Applejack's mouth opened in shock.

"Is that true Trouble Shoes?" she asked.

Y-yes Applejack," her turned to her and smiled, "I've liked you since we met back in Appleloosa. You're a perfect mare. Strong, Brave, honest, and all those things make you so beautiful,". His compliments caused her orange cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. "But don't worry," he said. She could hear a hint of sadness in his voice, "I know a mare as perfect as you couldn't take a shinin to a stallion like me,".

She smiled as she walked up to him and kissed his cheek causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"I wouldn't say that," they smiled at each other before Trouble Shoes leaned down and gently kissed her lips and all the ponies around stomped and awed.


	3. 2 SHOWTIME!

Sweetie Belle sat in class patiently waiting for the bell to ring. She had to get home as soon as possible before her sister left. She had to try to convince her to let her join them one more time. As the bell sounded Sweetie Belle rushed passed her friends and out of the school building. She ran as fast as her little hooves could go. She reached her sister's boutique and ran in. "RARITY!" she called.

"Sweetie Belle," Rarity said walking in from the kitchen in her pony tones attire, "no need to be so loud, we're getting ready to go to rehearsals,".

"I know!" Sweetie said, "I wanna rehearse with you,".

"Sweetie Belle, I've already told you fillies and colts can't join," Rarity reminded her, "it would interfere with your school schedule,".

"But Rarity!" Sweetie Belle tried to argue.

"I'm sorry little sister the answer is no, besides you only know show tunes and theater songs anyway,". Rarity said, "now run along and play,". Sweetie huffed as she watched Rarity walk back into the kitchen and she left. She figured she'd go see if the girls were at the clubhouse so she could vent. As she passed by a cottage in town she heard singing.

"Turn your face to the moonlight!" Sweetie Belle followed the voice and looked behind the cottage and seen a little blue filly with a green mane and tail and a cutie mark of two big stage lights. "let your memory lead you!" the filly sang amazingly and Sweetie Belle knew the song. It was from one of her favorites plays CATS!. A play where a bunch of ponies dressed as cats and sang and danced. Sweetie Belle couldn't resist chiming in. She started singing along with the filly. "Open up, enter in. If you find there! The meaning of what happiness is! Then a new life will begin!". Both fillies giggled.

"Hi, it's nice to meet another pony who knows my kind of music," the filly said shaking Sweetie's hoof.

"I love show tunes," she said, "I'm Sweetie Belle,".

"I'm Big Number," the filly said, "wanna hang out?".

"Sure," Sweetie Belle sighed, "I was suppose to try out for my sisters band, but she said fillies and colts aren't allowed to join,".

"Oh?" Big Number said, "then make your own group,".

"I would, but I don't know any ponies my age who can sing and dance," Sweetie Belle said, "Um I mean that have the talents anyway,".

"Well, you do now!" Big Number said, "I'll be in the group with you,".

"Really?!" Sweetie said excitedly jumping up and down, " this is so cool, what should our name be?". Big Number put her hoof up to her chin thinking when she smiled which made her pink eyes shine.

"I got it!" she said, "we'll be DOUBLE TREBLE!"

"Oh, I like it!" Sweetie said as they bumped hooves.

"Come on, I know what song we should rehearse!" Big Number said as they ran inside and up to Big Number's room.

A few evenings later in the center of Ponyville a stage was set up and the town ponies sat around on cushions and blankets. They were joined by Princess Celestia and her younger sister Luna. Rarity was behind the stage taking deep, calming breaths. The Pony Tones were on next. "Next up," she heard the hosting pony say, "the Pony Tones!". Rarity breathed one last time as she and her group walked out onto the stage. Rarity slapped her best smile on as the group started to sing a song Pinkie Pie had taught them called SMILE!. Rarity had heard it before. She remembered watching from her boutique one day as Pinkie had almost the whole town bouncing around singing it. As they finished the crowd cheered and they took their bows. Rarity loved the sound of hooves stomping. It let her know they did their job right. As they left the stage and took their seats in the front row the host of the concert told the audience to give them one more round of stomps. "And now for the last group of the night please welcome Double Treble!". The host leaped off the stage as the stage went dark. When the stage lights came back on a forest set up was on it.

"Hakuna matata," Sweetie Belle sang as she jumped out from a behind a fake tree, "what a wonderful phrase,".

"Hakuna Matata," Big Number sang as she jumped out from behind a paper rock, "ain't no passing craze!"

"It means no worries! For the rest of your days!" the fillies sang together. They were both wearing lioness costumes. As Rarity watched she was in awe. The only other filly she knew could sing like these two fillies on stage was her sister.

"This little group has strong talent," Torch Song told Toe-Tapper and he nodded in agreement.

"I've never heard such amazing voices from such young fillies," Fluttershy softly chimed, "other than Sweetie Belle,".

"It's a problem free!" Sweetie Belle sang.

"Philosophy!" Big Number finished as she jumped over to Sweetie Belle.

"Hakuna Matata!" They ended their song and bowed as the lights went off and all the ponies around stomped in awe. Even Rarity. A little while later all groups who performed were on the stage waiting for the princesses decisions as to who would play at this year's Summer Sun Celebration. Soon the sisters made their way to the front of the stage. The ponies around were silent.

"We would like you all to know this decision was not easy," Celestia said with a warm smile.

"But, we feel as though we have made the right choice," Luna chimed in standing beside her older sister.

"The winner of tonight's show and the performers for this year's Summer Sun Celebration are," Celestia said as she opened the scroll she had held in her magical mist and she and Luna both looked at it one more time, "Double Treble!" the sisters announced in unison. The fillies cheered as all the other ponies around stomped. "We look forward to seeing you talented young ones on the stage in a few weeks,". Luna said. When the groups went backstage Rarity had to meet the talented little fillies who had beaten her group. She walked up to the two fillies who were enjoying some apple juice.

"Hello there," she greeted, "I must say, you two have amazing potential for bridleway,".

"Thanks, Rarity!" Sweetie Belle said.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Rarity asked wondering how the filly knew her name. Sweetie was confused by the question until she remembered she still had her mask on.

"Well," she said taking off the mask, "we are sisters,". Rarity's jaw dropped.

"Sweetie Belle! That was you up there?"

"Yep, " she answered giggling, "and my new friend,". Big Number took her mask off and waved.

"Hi," Rarity's jaw dropped even more.

"You ok Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Sweetie Belle!" she snapped, "don't you know who you're friend is?!" confusion crossed the little filly's face.

"She's one of the biggest foalstars on bridleway!" Rarity said, "she was even in Henny in The Hills,". At the mention of that Sweetie noticed Big Number blush.

"Is that true?" Sweetie asked.

"Yes," Big Number said, "acting has always been my passion, but so has music. Two years ago I starred in a musical production of Little Red Riding Hoof and when I landed the role of Riding Hoof, my cutie mark appeared," she said waving her hoof at the small image on her flank.

"Wow," Sweetie said with a smile, "well maybe one day Double Treble will be a big name on Bridleway too!" The fillies giggled as they enjoyed their win.


	4. 3 Best Friends

**Summary** :

What happens when they video game loving colt makes a wish?

Button Mash was sitting in class waiting for the lunch bell to ring. He was a little annoyed because his mother had grounded him for a week for not cleaning up his room and she told him no video games. The bell finally rang and Button hurried outside. After not being able to find the filly he had a crush on he sat down and opened the brown bag his mom packed his lunch in to see what goodies awaited him today. His mom packed a rose and daisy petal wrap with honey sauce, some chips, and one of his favorite juice boxes. He smiled and ate. When he was done he packed up his leftovers and trash and then shuffled in his saddle bag for a special item he packed. When he found it he smiled wide and brought it out. It was about the size of a small box. In the middle of it was a screen and under that was a row of buttons. The screen and buttons were encased in black plastic that was see through and Button could see all the wires and gears. It was a gift from his father. He had given it to Button the night before. Right, before he left for his next canterlot guard duty. Button pushed the red button in the middle of the row of buttons and a cute little picture of a pet shop popped up. Some text appeared explaining to Button he could only adopt one virtual pet and to choose wisely. It's showed him pictures of six pets to choose from. A brown and white hamster, a white bunny, a tan cat, a green and blue bird, a gray mouse, and a black dog with white paws. Button instantly thought the dog was so cool and adopted him. He named the dog Loyalty. The name made him think of his dad and his duty to protect Equestria with the princesses. After feeding loyalty Button let him play in the virtual backyard as he turned the game off and headed back inside as the end of lunch bell rang. After school, Button started walking home when he heard somepony call his name. "Button!" He looked and it was Sweetie Belle. The filly he had a big crush on.

"Oh, hi Sweetie Belle," He greeted as the filly along with her two best friends walked up to him.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to join us in trying to earn our cutie marks today," Sweetie Belle said, "maybe you could even join the crusaders,".

"I can't this week Sweetie," Button said causing the filly to frown, "I'm grounded for a week,".

"Oh ok," she smiled, "maybe next week," He smiled as he watched them walk off and hurried home. When he got home he begged his mom to let him keep loyalty to play with since it was a gift from his dad and she agreed not having the heart to say no. After dinner, Button laid on his bed and played with Loyalty. He had unlocked a little mini game that let him play fetch with the little animated dog. Button flicked his hoof across the screen and it sent a little stick flying into the virtual world sky. He cheered for the dog when he brought the stick back.

"Button," his mom chimed walking into his room, "time for bed sweetie,".

"Ah, ok Mom," Button said as she nuzzled his cheek. Button fed and bathed Loyalty then put him to bed. He snuggled under his blanket and looked out at the night sky through his bedroom window. One star seemed so much brighter than others to the young colt. "I wish Loyalty was real," he said with a yawn, "then I'd have something better then a video game,". he snuggled more into his cover and fell asleep.

The next morning as the sun beamed down through his window Button woke up and with a big stretch and yawn he shuffled to the bathroom. He brushed his mane and teeth and put on his beanie. He went back into his room and grabbed his saddlebag and went to grab Loyalty, but he wasn't where Button had put him. He searched his room and couldn't find the little game anywhere. "Mom!" he called as he galloped downstairs and into the kitchen, "Mom have you seen Loyalty? I can't find him,".

"Yes sweetie," she said standing by the stove, "he's in the living room," she pointed to the doorway into the living room. Button smiled and ran into the room. As soon as he got in there his eyes went wide. Standing in the middle of the room was Princess Luna. Button bowed to her in respect.

"No need to bow young colt," Princess Luna smiled, "I've come with a gift for you,".

"A gift?" Button asked in shock, "for me?". Luna moved to the side and before he knew it Button was tackled by a black blur that started to lick his face over and over causing the colt to laugh. When he finally pulled out from under the blur his eyes went wide once again. "A dog!".

"Yes Button Mash," Luna said, "but look closer,". Button looked at the dog closer. He was black with white paws. Gears clicked in Button's head.

"LOYALTY!" he called out as the dog barked and wags his tail happily, "but how?".

"Do you remember the wish you made for him to be real last night?" Luna asked. Button nodded. "Well what nopony knows is sometimes when I send the stars into the night sky I enchant some and scatter them here and there.

If somepony makes I wish on one I have the power to grant it or not. You were looking at one last night when you made your wish," she explained, "so I granted the wish and brought him home to you this morning,".

"Oh thank you princess!" he hugged her hoof.

"Twas my pleasure young one," Luna said with a smile. Later that day after school Button spent the whole day playing with Loyalty. It's true what ponies say. A dog is truly a colt's best friend.


	5. 4 Goodbye Summer

It was early in the morning and all of Ponyville was sleeping soundly. Especially Twilight and Spike. The piece was quickly broken when Pinkie popped out nowhere and shouted "IT'S ALMOST SUMMER WRAP UP!". That caused Twilight and Spike to wake with a jolt. Twilight looked around confused at first until she spotted a smiling Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie?" Twilight asked confused, "did you need something?".

"YES!" she exclaimed jumping in the air, "help setting up for this year's Summer wrap up festival!". Twilight looked at the calendar on her wall.

"That is tomorrow,". Twilight yawned, "but did you have to wake us up so early?".

"Yes silly," Pinkie said with a giggle, "I need the help of my amazingly amazing friends to finish setting everything up today!".

"Ok Pinkie," Twilight stretching, "but first breakfast,".

After a nice breakfast of grass pancakes and fresh orange juice. Pinkie and Twilight (with a still sleepy spike on her back) gathered the rest of their friends and made a list of things that needed to be done. As the day went on Twilight made a list of all the different booths, games, and events that took place during the festival and the other girls built stands and painted them. Pinkie and Rarity made flyers as Twilight and the others went around to see which vendors would be setting up stands. After that, Twilight sent a letter to Princess Celestia inviting her and Luna. By the time, the girls were finished the sun was starting to set. "Well I think we've all earned a meal at the Hayburger," Rainbow said landing beside Twilight.

"I agree!" Pinkie chimed in bouncing around, "and to say thanks for your guy's help I'll pay!".

The girls spent an hour sitting at hayburger and eating. Twilight herself scarfed down three hayburgers and a large box of hay fries.

"That dinner was delicious," Applejack said, "thank ya Pinkie Pie,".

"No problem at all!" Pinkie said stuffing a hoof full of horseshoe fries in her mouth.

"Would you girls like to spend the night at the castle?" Twilight asked, "that way we can attend the summer wrap up festival together,". All the girls agreed accept Pinkie.

"I would like too but, I can't," Pinkie said frowning a little, "I promised to taste test some new recipes for the Cakes new cupcakes and cakes booth tonight,".

"Oh, well we can meet up tomorrow," Twilight suggested as Pinkie nodded and bounced out the door.

The next morning even Spike was up early. The girls couldn't wait to participate in the Summer Wrap up Festival. When the girls reached the festival it had already started. There were ponies playing games and fillies and colts running around everywhere. "Does anypony see Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked.

"There are the Cakes?" Fluttershy said pointing her hoof toward them, "we could ask them if she's here,". The girls walked up to the Cakes and little Pound Cake booped Fluttershy's nose and she giggled.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Cake," Twilight said, "is Pinkie around?".

"Oh no, I'm afraid she won't be attending the festival this year," Mrs. Cake said.

"Why not?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well it would seem one of my new recipes wasn't cooked long enough and it's made her sick," Mr. Cake informed stopping Pumpkin from sneaking a cupcake.

"Pinkie must be bummed out," Rainbow Dash said, "she's never had to miss out on any fun events like this before,".

"We should go see her before we do anything at this festival," Rarity said. The girls nodded in agreement and headed for sugar cube corner. They walked in and up the stairs to Pinkie's room. She was laying on the bed covered up. Her face was a pale green color.

"Pinkie, we heard you weren't feeling well," Twilight said walking up to her, "is there anything we can do?".

"Unless you can make a super duper fast cure, no," Pinkie said sounding rarely non-hyper.

"We're so sorry you're sick Pinkie," Fluttershy said fixing her covers for her.

"It's ok," Pinkie said, "I'm just sad I won't be able to do any fun Summer wrap up things,". Twilight hated seeing Pinkie feeling so down. Fun was basically what she did. Her talent was throwing amazing parties and events like the Summer Wrap-Up Festival after all. Suddenly an idea struck her.

"Girls, why don't we stay here with Pinkie?" Twilight suggested.

"Oh no Twilight," Pinkie protested, "I could never let you girls miss out on a fun day just because of me. That would make me feel super duper lousy,".

"Are you sure Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"We wouldn't mind a bit Pinkie,". Applejack assured her.

"No no, you guys go have fun," Pinkie argued, "it's the last day of Summer after all,".

"Well," Twilight said unsure, "if you're sure Pinkie,".

"We'll come see ya in a bit sugar cube,". Applejack said as they headed out.

As the day went on the girls played games and snacked here and there but, none of them were having much fun. Twilight was sitting at a table when the others came up to her.

"You're feel bad too huh?" Rainbow asked sitting next to her.

"It just doesn't feel the same without Pinkie Pie to join in the fun,". Twilight sighed.

"I agree with you on that darling," Rarity said, "but we can't sit here moping. Pinking would be so upset if she knew we were,". That's when Twilight got an Idea.

"I have a plan girls!" She said as they gathered around.

Pinkie was laying on her bed. Gummy by her side as she pet him. She sighed. She wanted so much to be outside enjoying the last day of summer, but her tummy had other plans. She was thinking of going downstairs to make some tea to soothe her tummy when there was the sound of hoof steps coming up the stairs to her room. "Hi Pinkie," Twilight greeted.

"Twilight?" Pinkie asked confused," why aren't at the festival?".

"Because we're bringing the festival to you," she said, "uh sorta,".

"What do you mean Twilight?" Pinkie asked sitting up.

"Will first Rainbow Dash used her amazing skills at the games to win this for you," Twilight said as Dash flew in holding a huge stuffed teddy bear and gave it to Pinkie. She hugged it and squeed.

"Now I know you can't participate in the fun this year, so that's why Rarity took plenty of pictures of all the ponies enjoying the festival," Twilight explained as Rarity walked in.

"Because we know you love seeing other ponies have fun just as much as you like having fun yourself," she said handing her a box of pictures.

"And lastly we gathered some of each of the amazing treats that are served at the festival, so we can all hang around and eat," Twilight said as Fluttershy walked in with a pot fresh made tea.

"You even made tea for me?" Pinkie asked as Fluttershy placed the tray on her nightstand.

"It's my own recipe," she said. Pinkie smiled as she looked at her five best friends.

"I'm the luckiest pony in Equestria to have such amazing friends,". The girls sit with Pinkie and talked and looked at all the pictures Rarity took at the festival. Pinkie even started to feel better.


	6. 5 Big Filly Dreams - Part 1

It was a beautiful day in the warm town of Califoalnia, but for one little filly it was a somber day. Her father a pegasus named Zealous Strike had to return to Canterlot for guard duty.

"Why can't I go with you dad?" She asked.

"I told you Snowy Blitz," he explained again, "ever since the whole storm king thing security has been increased a lot. Which has caused all guards to work for longer periods of time," he grabbed her suitcase from her closet, "I can't watch you and work round the clock all the time,".

"I can watch myself!" she protested.

"No Snowy," he said sternly, "you're gonna be staying with your Aunt Painted Story in Ponyville while I'm working,". The young filly just puffed out her cheeks as she threw some stuff into her case and slammed it shut.

"I'll grab our coats from the attic," Zealous said, "its fall weather in Ponyville,". That caused the filly to groan. She hated cold weather. She also hated small towns like Ponyville. There wasn't much to do, She didn't know anyone there, but her aunt. Who would she daily fly with? Her aunt was a unicorn like her grandfather was. She laid on her bed and looked over at the full length mirror across the room. She looked liked her father as far as her mane went. Her blond and dark red mane curled naturally, but her father's was longer and kinda curled. The only thing that didn't match was their coats and eyes. Her coat was white, while his was gray and her eyes were a dark blue color, while his were yellow.

Soon she found herself walking to the train station with her father. Princess Celestia had arranged for a carriage to pick them up there and take them to Ponyville. As they waited her father gave her the same lecture he always did.

"Just please keep your secret dream a secret this time," he said.

"Why?" she asked puffing out her cheeks in anger again," I have no shame in my dream,".

"I know that Blitzie," he said. She sighed at that name. That was the nickname he gave her whenever he felt bad for her," but it's just not gonna happen,".

"What is so wrong with me wanted to be a guard when I grow up?" she asked.

"Blitzie, name me one mare in any gaurd section right now," he challenged. She just puffed out her cheeks again and looked ahead. The carriage ride to Ponyville was relaxing and quiet. Zealous hated arguing with his daughter, but he didn't want to see her get her hopes up.

It was about five in the afternoon when Painted Story headed for the train station. She was so excited. She couldn't wait to see her brother and her little niece again. She sat on a bench and sketched out a new painting idea in her sketchbook as she waited. About half an hour later a royal carriage rolled up. She looked up and smiled big as she ran to it. "Zelly!" she called as she hugged her brother. Even though they were both grown she still seen him as the big brother he was while they were growing up.

"Hey Story," he said hugging back as Snowy hopped out of the carriage.

"Aw hi there sweetie," Painted greeted Snowy. Snowy just mumbled hello still pouting.

"She's mad at me," Zealous said.

"Oh," Painted said taking their suitcases in her magic and floating Snowy Blitz onto her back, "well no worries, once we get back to my house you'll have a nice warm meal to enjoy,". They headed for Painted's house chit-chatting about their lives and other things on the way. They soon reached a light purple house with white trim. They walked in and Painted placed their coats on the coat rack by the door.

"What's that amazing smell?" Zealous asked sniffing.

"That's my famous baked potato pie for dinner," Painted informed walking into the kitchen, "and apple sugar cookies for dessert,". She caught a glimpse of a smile on Snowy's face.

They all set at the table enjoying the amazing baked potato pie. It was the best dinner Snowy had in awhile. Her father was an ok cook, but only with certain meals. Snowy looked over at her aunt. Her coat was the same gray color as her dad's, but her blonde and midnight blue mane matched it so much better. Her paint palette cutie mark popped more than Zealous' bow and arrow cutie mark. She also had pretty orange eyes like her grandmother.

After dinner Snowy snacked on an apple sugar cookie and read one of the books she packed in the living room while Zealous and Painted talked in the kitchen. "Are you gonna be ok leaving her with me for so long?" Painted asked making a pot of tea.

"Can't say I won't miss her," Zealous admitted, "but sometimes duties call us away from the ones we love most,".

"I take it she brought up the guard stuff again?" she asked pouring two cups of tea.

Zealous Strike sighed as she handed him his cup," I don't like saying she can't do something but Painted there has never been any mares in any guard section,".

"But what if Snowy is meant to be the one mare who is suppose to change that?" She asked, "maybe that's her destiny to make a part of history by becoming the first mare guard. Sounds like something to be proud of,"

"And I would be proud," he stated, "if it actually stood a chance of happening,".

"Never underestimate a head strong filly like Snowy," Painted warned, "they will find ways to prove their doubters wrong,".

Later that Night Painted Story showed Snowy Blitz the room she would be calling her own while she was staying with her. It was cozy. A big fluffy bed by a big window. A small dresser, and best of all her own bathroom. After she unpacked she ran a bubble bath and grabbed her collection of waterproof royal guard figures. She loved playing like they were protecting different royals from a queen seapony, to a king seahorse.

Her favorite figure was one she had actually made. She took a normal mare figurine and put royal guard gear on her. She had named the secret figurine Trust Worthy. She named her that because she knew that was one of the most important things a royal guard pony had to be. After a fun spent bubble bath of fighting off evil bubble monsters to save an underwater pony town Snowy dried off and got ready for bed.

She brushed her teeth and main and grabbed her blue stuffed elephant from the top of the dresser and snuggled under a pretty baby yellow cover as Zealous Strike told yet another amazing story of when her grandfather was in the royal guard. Soon she was fast asleep. He kissed her cheek and turned on her nightlight.

The next morning after an awesome breakfast of pineapple pancakes and eggs Snowy Blitz and Painted Story escorted Zealous Strike to the train station. "You be good and listen to your aunt Snowy," he said. The little filly fought back tears in her eyes as she hugged him tightly.

"You better write me all the time!" she demanded.

"I promise," he said, "and I will visit when I can,". With one more big family hug they waved goodbye as Zealous boarded the train to Canterlot.


End file.
